1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for bonding a cloth and a foamed rubber material such as foamed polychloroprene or foamed polyurethane, and a bonded structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for bonding a cloth and a foamed rubber material for constituting a marine diving suit such as a wet suit or a dry suit, and a bonded structure.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a wet suit was prepared by coating a polychloroprene (hereinafter referred to as “CR”) solvent type adhesive on a foamed rubber material such as foamed polychloroprene, foamed polyurethane or the like, laminating a cloth thereon to prepare a spongy base laminate, patterning, shaping, seaming or cutting, the spongy base laminate, and coating a CR solvent type adhesive on the cut surface (or seam part) to bond the laminate.
However, since the CR solvent type adhesive employs an organic solvent such as toluene, ethyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone or the like, the organic solvent is evaporated during coating operation of the adhesive and consequently gives a bad influence on safety, sanitation or environment conditions of workers. Thus, it has been demanded to reduce such an organic solvent.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned prior arts, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method for bonding a foamed rubber material and a cloth at the same level or more firmly as compared with the conventional CR solvent type adhesive without causing the above-mentioned safety, sanitation or environment problems, and also to provide a bonded structure.
In order to achieve the above object, the present inventors have intensively studied, and have discovered that the above-mentioned problems can be solved by providing a method for bonding a cloth 3 as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(c) to a foamed rubber material 1 as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(a) with a two part aqueous adhesive comprising a combination of a main agent mainly containing a polychloroprene latex and a curing agent, which comprises a step of coating the adhesive as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(b) on the foamed rubber material 1 as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(a) and a step of overlaying and bonding the cloth 3 as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(c) on the adhesive 2 immediately after coating the adhesive and before drying the adhesive. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of this discovery.
Further, it has been discovered that above-mentioned problems can be solved also by providing a method for bonding cut surfaces to each other of a spongy base material (as illustrated in the attached FIG. 1(c)) prepared by laminating a foamed rubber material and a cloth by coating the cut surface with the above-mentioned adhesive and bonding, and the present invention has been made on the basis of this discovery.